tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caterpillar D6
The Caterpillar D6 track-type tractor is a medium bulldozer manufactured by Caterpillar Inc. The D6 is primarily used to move material short distances or through challenging terrain. The vehicle is powerful, yet small and light, weighing 16 to 20 tons (18 to 23 short tons) depending on configuration (recent models). This makes it ideal for working on very steep slopes, in forests, and for backfilling pipelines safely without risking damage to the pipe. A low ground pressure version is also available with extra wide tracks to provide low ground pressure which allows working in muddy areas without sinking. History Caterpillar first introduced the D6 in 1941 with the 4R & 5R series to replace the Caterpillar RD6. * The D6 was fitted with a 6 Cylinder engine as used in the Caterpillar D5 9M * This was replaced by the D6 8U (60" narrow gauge) & 9U (74" wide gauge series in 1947. Fitted with a 6 cylinder Cat D318 engine * They were replaced after 60,000 had been built in 1959 with the D6B. * The D6C was next in 1963. * The D6D was introduced in 1977. * The Hi-Drive D6H was introduced in 1986 along with 3 other H-Series track-type tractors. This was the first D6 with Caterpillar's elevated drive sprocket undercarriage, known as the CAT Hi-Drive system. * The D6R replaced the D6H in 1996. * Since 1996 the D6K at and 28,409, the D6N at and 36,497 and the D6T at at 46,690 all have been introduced. * The D6 ? with 185 hp of gross power and an operating weight of 18 tons is in the middle of Caterpillar's track-type tractors. Dozer blades The dozer blade on front of the tractor can come in different varieties: *A Straight Blade ("S-Blade") which is short and has no lateral curve, no side wings, and can be used for fine grading. *A Universal Blade ("U-Blade") which is tall and very curved, and has large side wings to carry more material. *A "S-U" combination blade which is shorter, has less curvature, and smaller side wings. *A Variable Pitch Angle and Tilt ("VPAT") is a straight blade which has the ability to change the pitch of the blade (leaning forward or backwards) as well as the ability to hydraulically raise, tilt and angle the blade. This configuration is typically used in fine grading applications. Rear Attachments The rear of the machine can be outfitted with various work tools to compliment the front blade. *The rear of the machine can have large slabs of steel to add weight to the rear of the machine to aid in heavy dozing applications. *A hydraulic winch can be outfitted on the rear of the machine for towing or pulling. *A ripper with a single or multiple shanks can be added to the rear of the machine to break up hard soil or rock *A towed scraper can be attached to the rear hydraulic system. Current D6 model range Preserved Machines This size machine is getting a bit large for most collectors, and does not have the attraction that the D* does. A few of the serious collectors who generally come from a plant industry background and have the Heavy haulage kit to move machines of this size have one (or nore) in their collection. Machines of this type are impressive at the working days held at various locations around the country, were they can be seen in there natural setting. Known Machines in the UK Please add any known machines to the list below:- ;Caterpillar D6 - Original * Caterpillar D6 sn ? of J.C. Balls & Sons collection * Caterpillar D6 sn ? Bulldozer of Russell Saywell * add here ;Caterpillar D6B * D6B swamp dozer with rear timber and recovery winch of James Maclean Land and Water. A rare Andrew Allen conversion. ;D6C * Caterpillar D6C sn 46J1260 with blade seen at East Midlands Plant Working Weekend - 2011 * add list here ;D6D * add list here ; D6H * add list here ;D6K * add list here ;D6L * add list here ;D6R * add list here Gallery File:Caterpillar_D6_-_of_JC_Balls_at_Cromford_08_P8030336.jpg|J.C. Balls & Sons Cat D6 at Cromford Steam Rally File:Cat_D6C_sn_46J1260_bulldozer_and_scraper_at_EM_wd_2011_-_IMG_0486.JPG|Caterpillar D6C sn 46J1260 fitted with blade and CCU pulling a towed scraper box File:Cat_D6_at_EMW_2013_-_IMG_8653.JPG|Caterpillar D6? at EM Working Day 2013 File:Caterpillar_D6_at_Gamston_WW_11_-_IMG_3313.jpg|Caterpillar D6 with disc harrow at Gamston Working Weekend 2011 File:Caterpillar_D6_at_Russell_Saywell_OD_-_IMG_9574.jpg|Caterpillar D6 sn ? with blade taking a break from tidying up at Russell Saywell Open Day 2012 File:Caterpillar_D6_%2B_CCU_at_EM_WD_2013_-_IMG_8659.JPG|Caterpillar D6 at EM WD 2013 See also * Construction plant * List of Construction Plant Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * Caterpillar Engines * Caterpillar D5 * Caterpillar D7 * List of Collections * Shows and Meets References *Caterpillar Pocket Guide (Track type tractors 1925-57), Iconographix, ISBN 1-58388-022-4 External links *Caterpillar D-Series Track-Type Tractors - Official Caterpillar website *Configure your own Caterpillar Track-Type Tractor - from the official website D6 Category:Bulldozers Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors by model number Category:Caterpillar D6 Category:Tractors of unknown horsepower Category:6 (model number)